1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer mouse and more particularly, to such a mouse with a two-way movable cover module that is slidable in two reversed directions to selectively open different chambers for accommodating accessories.
2. Description of Related Art
Following fast development of wireless technology, various new technology products use the advantage of wireless technology to attract consumers to buy them. A mouse is commonly used as communication means between a computer and the user for the advantage of convenience in operation. At present, although mouse control technology has been well developed, it is still an important subject to improve the convenience in use when designing a mouse for computer.
Regular mobile computer mice include two types, namely, the wired mice and the wireless mice. A wired mobile computer mouse allows receiving of the cable to the outside or inside space of the mouse manually or automatically. Further, a wireless mobile computer mouse must carry a battery and a wireless receiver. If the user forgets to carry a battery and/or the wireless receiver when using a wireless mobile computer mouse, the wireless mobile computer mouse cannot be used so that causing great inconvenience to the user.
There are several wireless mobile computer mouse and wireless receiver combination products available on the market. These products allow the wireless receiver to be directly received in the bottom side of the wireless computer mouse, or directly inserted into a chamber in the wireless computer mouse. However, these designs do not provide the ways to keep the wireless receiver firmly in place when placed in the wireless computer mouse. Further, when the wireless receiver is placed in the wireless computer mouse, the sense of beauty of the outer appearance of the wireless computer mouse is not maintained intact.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a computer mouse that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.